In-Match Menus (Spaceific Clash)
In all of the different game types, there are four menus, two being primary menus and two being interface menus, that can be used during matches and each come with different purposes. Game Menu The first of the two primary menus, the game menu is what players open to use a menu which is essentially a smaller, more fitting for usage in-match, version of the main menu itself which has been reduced down to only including its own versions of the profile, social, battle pass and settings functions. Mostly, these functions remain similar to their main menu counterpart and hold the same general purpose but they have each been changed, at least slightly, to be more suitable when used during a match rather than at the actual main menu while the menu itself is much more simple in the fact that, other than the functions, it only has a partially see-through background compared to the more special layout of the main menu instead. The majority of the changes that have been done to the game menu involve removing not needed sections but, on top of this, the social function also has a whole new tab that is added into it for the team chat which players can use instead of party chat and communicate with a team without being in party but a party can also join the team chat if decided by their party leader themselves while this team chat also gives players similar options as to when these players are in the party tab instead. In terms of what has been removed for the game menu, the profile function is missing the recent history of matches tab, the settings is missing the player guide tab and the battle pass function completely removed most of everything except for a list of the player's current uncompleted missions which are still separated by the daily and quest missions for players to be able to look through and remember what they must do. The other functions from the main menu (aka play, database, store and exit to title screen) are completely removed from this version as they aren't needed during a match and would only take up space during their rather precious match time which is the same reason the other functions had parts of them removed. Secondary Menu The second of the two primary menus, the game menu is what players open to use a menu specifically made for matches and includes a total of three tabs that are slightly different between the game types but have the same purposes between the game types overall. The first tab has the overall purpose of being a overview of the player's current loadout for players to see throughout a match as it is where any weapons and abilities that those players have are shown while it also gives short descriptions behind each weapon and such. The overall setup of the loadout remains the same between all of the game types and will update, in some cases where it is possible to happen, if the players change their loadout at any stage while this tab will show the button prompt to open a fourth menu if needed. The second tab has the overall purpose of being an overview of the mode being played on currently for players to look at for explanations if needed while also listing the game mode's name, the name of the map and the difficulty being played (if available) on the same tab as well. The overall setup of the explanation remains the same between all of the game types except its very slight changes based on how it keeps track of all the different types, and what they are, of information from what is happening throughout a match. The third tab has the overall purpose of being a overview of the map being played on currently for the players to check throughout a match as each map has all of its relevant locations (such as the spawns or objectives within Versus as examples) marked on it for references. The overall setup of these maps remains the same between all of the game types and updates real time for things like the payload as it moves while, in all of the game types, players can see where any of their allies currently are which also updates real time. The fourth tab has the overall purpose of being an overview of all the players in the match, who will also be separated by teams if any, their characters and the overview of the player's personal stats for that specific match, which update in real time, appearing along the bottom. The overall setup of this overview remains the same between all game types except that it changes slightly based on the total amount of players that are playing within the match which is in turn based on what game mode is currently being played. The Two Interface Menus The two interface menus are both smaller and much more different than the primary menus with both of the interface menus having the purpose of being used to interact with others in a match, team or not, and are separated into two different menus based on what these interactions are. The first of the two interface menus, the communication menu allows for players to use preset voice commands to do actions such as relay limited information to team members or talk with other players in a overall match as a way that doesn't involve either the text based chat or the voice based chat and is much more quicker. By pressing a button, players will bring up the communication menu and find that the voice commands are split into two different types (interaction and team work). Players must then select what type of voice command they wish to use before then selecting the voice command itself with all players in a match being able to hear interaction voice commands but only players on a team being able to hear team work ones. On top of that, allies will hear voice commands no matter the distance but enemies will only them if they are within enough of a distance to the player who actually used it themselves. An overview of interaction voice commands includes : *Greetings *Farewell *Gratitude *Acknowledge *Apologize *Praise *Cheer *Wish Luck An overview of team work voice commands includes : *Group Up *Attack *Defend *Retreat *Need Help *Enemies Sighted *Cancel That *Ultimate Status The second of the two interface menus, the cosmetics menu allows for players to use any of their equipped cosmetics with the menu working exactly the same as the communication menu (except on another button) and also splits the cosmetics into the four different types (quotes, emojis, sprays and emotes) there are. In both of the interface menus, there is also the option to quickly cancel using the menu once it has been opened in case the players need to do so. However, all of the voice commands and most of the cosmetics can not be cancelled once used with the exception of emotes which can be cancelled by the emoting player trying to do something else instead of it such as firing a weapon or opening either of the menus back up again but an character will not stop emoting based on opening either of the primary menus and it is impossible to use an cosmetics menu when doing something such as swimming or flying within the match itself. Each player has a limit of how many voice commands or cosmetics that can be used within a short period of time and a player who reaches this limit will be unable to do anymore for a duration of time, in order to avoid it being spamming, while a small notification will appear on screen to warn players of this. Also in both the communication menu and the cosmetics menu, the layout of the menus first involve the different types of voice commands or cosmetics being shown alongside each other before it then involves the voice commands or cosmetics themselves in the list of preference done by players in the settings. Both of the menus will always appear on the middle left side of the screen and do not appear over the HUD once they have been opened compared to both of the primary menus which take up the entire screen instead. Both preset voice commands and used cosmetic quotes will sound different between each of the characters as all characters have a more unique to them way of voicing it which is based on who the character themselves is. Loadout Menu The loadout menu is a extra fourth in-match menu that currently can only be accessed within the Firefight game type unlike the other menus that can be accessed across all of the game types. The purpose of this menu is for players to not only be able to see their loadout, like they can in the secondary menu, but also adjust it instead of seeing an overview of each weapon and such. This menu can be gotten in at anytime during actual gameplay of a match and will take players to a small menu where they will find their current loadout, separated by categories of different things, and be able to adjust things more to their liking. In Firefight specifically, this adjusting works through players being able to select a item slot, whether it has something in it already or not, and be able to either change what is in that slot to a different weapon, grenade or ability or give themselves a secondary weapon if not having done so yet. However, in the case of weapons, players will have to use their earned points to first unlock and then use a new weapon but, once a weapon has been unlocked, it will stay unlocked and be available to change too at anytime until the match has ended. The changes can be done at any point in a match and, in the case of weapons, immediately take effect but, in the case of grenades and ability, players must get eliminated and respawn first before a change takes effect. Category:Subpages